


Here?!

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, McLennon, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: John and Paul have some discreet fun in public
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Here?!

John and Paul were in a nightclub, talking and laughing like nobody else was around in a booth, away from everyone. George and Ringo were off somewhere else, wondering if those two could pull it off.

You see, the boys were hosting a little bet. John would dress Paul up as a gal, and try to get away with saying he was his "Girlfriend." If they lost, Paul had to wear that outfit for the entire week. If George and Ringo lost, they had to do all of the house chores for a week. So far, nobody noticed. Besides, it was so dark and loud in that club that nobody could tell the difference anyways.

John looked at Paul with lust in his eyes. Why did George go with such a pretty outfit? Paul looked stunning. He had on a short black skirt that went to about mid thigh. He had on a white button down blouse and finally, lacy black stockings along with garter belts. John wondered if Paul was wearing any panties underneath either.

"Ah!" Paul exclaimed as John's hand started to slowly make It's way up Paul's thigh. "John what on Earth are you doing?"

"I'm checking something darling." John said with a cheeky grin. Paul's face went bright red as John's hand disappeared under his skirt, and found no panties.

"Paulie I'm surprised at you." John whispered in Paul's ear. "No knickers?"

Paul's face somehow became redder. "George didn't give me any."

John chuckled. "No excuses. You should have come with some sort of undergarments. What if the wind blew your skirt up?"

Paul somehow became aroused at that statement. The thought of the wind, blowing up his skirt and exposing him was, _exciting_ to say the least. Paul felt blood rush to that one specific part of his body he loved, and hated the most.

_His member._

"Paulie! Don't tell me you _want _that to happen! You really are a dirty little boy after all." John said, teasing Paul a little.

Paul let out a quiet, discreet moan. "J-John.....we can't. Not here. That wasn't part of the bet."

John laughed as he pulled Paul onto his lap. He fondled Paul a little more. "No, but it adds more _spice._"

Paul wanted to refuse John, but at the same time he didn't. Although he was embarrassed, he needed someone to take care of his hardened dick. He would explode. He needed to release or else something would go wrong.

_And they could not lose this bet._

Paul let out a moan again as John stroked Paul softly. John pressed a finger to Paul's lips, telling him to be quiet. "If you're too loud we'll get caught." John said with a grin. John discreetly unzipped his pants, and let his own dick spring free.

Paul quickly got on it so it would be concealed. He just ground against John for a few minutes as John prepped him. Paul winced a little, but managed to get used to the feeling of being filled.

"Are you ready?" John asked quietly.

Paul nodded and adjusted himself so he would be able to get John's member inside of him. Paul slowly inserted it, and the fun began.

Paul let out small, kitten like whimpers as he tried his best to conceal his moans. Each time John discreetly thrusted it made Paul see stars. The pleasure felt so good.

Meanwhile, across the bar, George and Ringo looked over to the pair. They saw Paul on John's lap, looking into his eyes.

_No._

_They weren't._

"Rich, look." George said, pointing quickly to the pair.

Ringo looked over and saw the two going at it (discreetly) like rabbits. "Those bloody idiots!" Ringo cursed under his breath. "Don't they know they'll get caught?!"

George shrugged. "Well it wasn't part of the bet so we can't get in trouble for it."

Meanwhile, Paul was so close to orgasm that he couldn't take it. He wrapped his arms around John, quietly begging him to allow him to cum. John was trying his best to get there, and although he was so close, he just _couldn't orgasm!_

And then it happened.

It was like an electric shock.

Paul bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood, as he released all over John's lap. John then released into Paul, letting out a hiss of pleasure.

Paul couldn't move. He was paralyzed with the mind blowing pleasure. Maybe it was a good idea to fuck John in a nightclub.


End file.
